The Broken Promise
by DaniaMdWriter
Summary: After an incident, Jack makes a promise to Little Red to never hurt her and to never let others hurt her. After a few years, he broke that promise. He also realises he is in love with her. Will she forgive him? And will they get their happily ever after?
1. The Promise

Little Red or Red, as Jack always calls her, was walking back to the Baker's cottage when the new boy in the village, Sam, came and flirted with her. When she ignored it, he forcefully crashed his lips onto hers. She pulled back.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"I just want one little kiss from you," he said smirking.

"Go away," she said.

"Not until then," he said.

He did it again until she bit his lip so hard, it bled. He slapped her and shoved her to the ground.

"That's what you get for doing that!" he snarled.

"Stay away from her, Sam!" said a voice.

"Why should I, Jack? She deserved it!" said Sam.

"Nobody deserves it!" said Jack.

Jack punched him in the jaw.

"Go!" said Jack.

Sam ran away. Jack went up to Red and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you now," he said comfortingly while stroking her hair.

"I was very scared. He just k-kissed me," she said, trembling.

"I promise I will never hurt you and I will never let others hurt you," said Jack.

"Promise?" she said, holding out her little finger.

"Promise," he said, entwining their little fingers.


	2. Breaking the Promise

A year later, Little Red was going out to buy some vegetables. On the way there, she saw Jack kissing the new girl in town, Rose, she remembered. She was broken hearted because Little Red loves Jack. He doesn't even know.

She remembered the promise. But she remembered, he never knew she loves him. Therefore, she doesn't mind much.

* * *

><p>A few years later, the Baker sent Jack to buy some milk from the market.<p>

"Do you want to come with me, Red?" Jack asked Little Red.

"Sure," she said.

On the way there, Rose saw the two of them and thought the worst.

"What are you doing together?!" she asked shouting.

"Buying some milk," Jack said.

"Oh yeah! But why is she with you?" she asked.

"Because —,"

"Because she's prettier?! Smarter?!" she cut off.

"No, you're prettier and smarter," Jack said.

"I'm going to go first," Little Red said.

"No," said Rose,"You're going to stay here."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you stole Jack!" said Rose,"We're done!"

Little Red and Jack stared in silence.

"It's your fault!" accused Jack.

"What! Why?" she asked back.

"If you haven't followed—,"

"If I haven't followed?! It was you who asked me in the first place!" she yelled.

"So it's my fault then?" he asked,"Did you have to agree?"

"Did you have to ask?" she asked back,"It's not my fault she overreacted!"

"Oh, so it's Rose's fault!" he said,"Don't blame her!"

"Fine!" she said bitterly,"Get her back! I don't give a bloody damn!"

"Just," she said,"don't expect it to be the same ever again!"

"Fine!" said Jack.

She left.

When she came back, she ran into her room. She wept. She threw things to the wall. She screamed. When she screamed, it was obvious she was angry.

"I'm going to go up," said the Baker.

"No, let me," said Cinderella,"But not now. She needs to cool off."

Right then, Jack came as she screamed,"I hate you, Jack! I hate you!"

"Ah," said the Baker,"We know who've done it this time."

"What did you do, Jack?" said Cinderella.

"What?" he asked.

"Listen," said the Baker.

Little Red kept screaming and throwing stuff saying things like,"You promise, Jack! You promise!"

His eyes widen when he remembered the promise. He broke it. He hurt her. He let Rose hurt her. After his promise.

He hesitantly told them about the incident. He finished it with,"I didn't mean to hurt her!". At the same time the screaming died down.

"I'll go up," sighed Cinderella.

"All right," said the Baker while Jack nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry! In Malaysia, (Yes, I'm Malaysian) school just started and we was quite busy. I will update for at most once a month because I will be going to a junior Science college in Langkawi (I'm in Form 1) where computers and phones are not allowed (It's a boarding school).Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I will try my best to update when I have the chance though.**


	3. The Advice and The Apology

"Can I come in?" asked Cinderella.

"Sure," said Little Red in a muffled voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Cinderella.

"Last year, when the new boy made a move, Jack promised me that he will never hurt me and will never let anyone hurt me. Then today, Rose accused me of taking Jack away from her and broke up with him. He blamed me. It hurts so bad."

"Sure, I had a crush on Jack but I will never take a boy away from his girlfriend!" said Little Red.

"Don't worry about Jack. There will be a boy who will care for you somewhere in life," advised Cinderella.

"What should I do? Should I tell him? Should I forgive him?" asked Little Red.

"Listen to your heart. If your heart wants to forgive him, forgive. If it doesn't, your not ready to forgive. If your heart wants you to tell him, tell. But, tell him when you forgive him," said Cinderella.

"OK. Thanks for the advice," said Little Red while hugging Cinderella.

* * *

><p>Jack told the Baker his promise and that he really didn't mean to hurt her. He also revealed his crush on her.<p>

"Apologise then!" said the Baker.

"I am but what happens if she doesn't forgive me?" asked Jack.

"Give her time then. You can't just expect her to forgive you instantly! It's quite obvious she's really hurt," replied the Baker.

"I didn't expect her to remember the promise!" said Jack.

"I won't be surprised if she remembers it everyday. And you still hurt her feelings whether you promised her or not. But it would've hurt less if you didn't have promised," said the Baker.

"I'll apologise during lunch," said Jack.

"Only if she comes down, you mean?" said the Baker, sarcastically.

"If she doesn't, then I'll apologise to her after lunch," said Jack.

* * *

><p>Lunch came by an hour later. Cinderella told Jack and the Baker that she and Little Red was going to have lunch in Little Red's room.<p>

Jack's heart sank when he heard that. 'I must've hurt her feelings a lot,' he thought, feeling guilty.

"OK," said the Baker.

Jack could only nod.

After lunch, Jack went up. He walked to Little Red's room. Hesitating, he knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" asked. Little Red.<p>

"It's me, Jack," he replied.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

Jack flinched at the tone and venom in her voice.

"I just want to say sorry. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Red. Please forgive me," said Jack.

He heard footsteps inside. When the door opened, he saw that the room was a mess. But his heart shattered at the sight of her.

She looked weak. Her tear stained face was red. Her eyes were bloodshot. It made his heart sink to think he was the cause of it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," she said, her eyes watering and her voice cracking, "How can you expect me to forgive you instantly? How do you expect me to say, 'I forgive you, Jack! I already did!'? How? Just how?" she said.

"It hurts when you said that she's smarter. It hurts when you blamed me. It hurts when you cared about her more than you cared about me. I could've had an accident but you couldn't care less. IT BLOODY HURTS!" she finished with her voice cracking.

"I didn't mean to!" said Jack.

"Of course you didn't mean to! Well, you sounded like you meant it! You didn't think I remembered the bloody promise everyday, did you?" said Little Red.

"What happened?" asked Cinderella.

"I just came to say sorry," said Jack.

"And?" said Cinderella.

"I didn't forgive him," said Little Red.

"I'll make hot chocolate for you, Little Red. Jack, the Baker wants to see you," she said.

* * *

><p>"Did you apologise?" asked the Baker.<p>

"Yes, but she didn't forgive me," said Jack.

"Told you," muttered the Baker under his breath.

"Maybe you should wait a little longer, let her blow off more steam," said the Baker.

"All right," said Jack.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you forgive him?" said Cinderella.<p>

"I couldn't. I just couldn't. If I did, my heart won't be in it," said Little Red.

Cinderella smiled.

"Should I forgive him soon?" asked Little Red.

"Only if thats what your heart wants," said Cinderella.


End file.
